Various devices have been developed to study the characteristics of small (e.g., micro- and nano-sized) particles, including living cells. Physical properties of cells, such as cell mass, may be used to study cell growth rate and cell cycle progression which, in turn, may be used to evaluate therapeutics, disease progression, etc. Additionally, devices have been developed to study the properties of small non-cellular particles. Due to the small size of such particles, it may be difficult to isolate the particles in order to subject the particles to various analysis techniques. Additionally, living cells may be suspended in fluidic channels, which introduce variability into analysis techniques due to motion of the particles within the fluidic channel.